It gets harder
by lobster13
Summary: Emily and Morgan are dating. How is it going to work? Are they in love? And what will everybody think of it?  Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. The way you look tonight

**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please, go easy on me. BTW, english is not my first language, so I am sorry if anything is wrong. I realized not lots of people ship Morgan and Prentiss, but I do, so... hope you like it! Please review! (:**

She was lying in her bed really sleepy, trying to stop thinking about how she would have to get up in a couple of minutes when she felt a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Hey you." she said, turning around and looking at his sleepy eyes.

"Hey Princess" he said while she snuggled next to him. "Good morning"

"Good morning" she replied and leaned in to kiss him, but was interrumpted by a cellphone ringing.

"Damn it!" she said, before answering the phone "Prentiss."

Derek looked at her while she talked to Hotch. "God, she is beautiful." he thought.

"That was Hotch." she said after hanging up the phone.

"I know" he said, not being able to stop staring at her.

"What?" she asked smiling "Is there something wrong with me? Is it my hair?"

"No!" he answered.

"Then what is it? Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are beautiful. Actually, you are perfect."

"No I am not!" she blushed.

"You are perfect for me." he kissed her.

"Ok!" she said, smiling and catching her breath. "We gotta go!"

Emily drove them to work, but they went inside one at a time. Nobody at work knew about them. They spent the whole day finishing up paper work. Emily noticed he kept watching her from his desk. Sometimes she smiled at him.

It was already night time and Emily was having some coffee and relaxing when JJ aproached her.

"Hey Emily" she said

"Hey JJ"

"So, what's up with you and Morgan?"

Emily spit her coffee and JJ laughed.

"Wha-wha-t?" she stutered.

"Yeah, he keeps looking at you like he is in love with you."

"Really?" she asked surprisingly happy "That's weird, 'cauze there is nothing going on between us, we are just friends." she tried to hide her excitement.

"Stop lying to me! I know that look, he is in love with you."

"Stop it JJ, we are not dating. And why do you think he is in love with me just by the way he looks at me?"

"Because that is how I look at Will."

They both stopped and Emily smiled.

"Oh God, I am right!" JJ almost yelled.

"Hey, don't scream! If you didn't realize, we are trying to keep it a secret"

"Ok, ok! Now give me the details! When did it happen?"

"We were working late finishing some papers and he gave me a ride home. We decided we were going out for some drinks and it just happened!"

"MORE DETAILS!" JJ was so curious it just made Emily laugh.

"We were at the bar and he told me I looked beautiful and put his hand on my cheek and we just kissed. We were making out and we suddenly realized we were in a public place so I took him to my house and we slept togheter. We were very drunk..."

"How romantic!" JJ ironized.

"Hey, shut up! You met your boyfriend while you were investigating a case. Dead bodies are SO romantic..."

"Ok, I got it!" she laughed. "Why didn't you tell me, I am your best friend!"

"I know, but I couldn't! We both always fail at relationships and it was going so well, actually, it IS going so well that we wanted to keep it between us."

"Oh Gosh!"

"What is it?"

"I am thinking about how Penelope is going to react"

"Do NOT tell her, JJ, or I will have to kill you!"

"Don't worry, I won't, but she is going to find out eventually. I am just antecipating..."

"I have pictured it a thousand times."

"Hello ladies!" Derek interrupted the conversation.

"Hey!" they both answered at the same time.

"So. I'm done with my paper work. Do you both wanna grab something to drink?"

"It sounds great" Emily answered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask if Garcia and Spence want to come too."

When JJ walked away, Derek kissed Emily like he couldn't stand to be away from her anymore.

"Take it easy" she broke the kiss, even though she didn't want to "We are at work!"

"Yeah, but nobody is watching us!"

"I know, but still, someone could walk in."

"Ok, if it bothers you that much, I will try not to kiss you while we're here, but I'm letting you know now how hard this will be for me"

"Thanks" she smiled at him

"You are welcome." he kissed her forehead.

They were still in each other's arms while JJ watched them with a smile. "They are so cute togheter" she thought. "And they love each other..."

**So, do you like it? Please, let me know! **

**Love!**


	2. Drink your heart out

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the story alerts, one author alert and a couple reviews. It felt great to see someone actually read it and liked it! Now, here's the second part. This couple of weeks are going to be kinda hard for me, so I might not write a lot, but please don't give up on the story because there's a lot more to happen! Hope you like it, and here it is!**

"One more drink!" Garcia had already drinked way too much, but was still ordering.

"Penelope, I think you should call it a night." JJ was trying to make her go home.

"Oh, come on Jay-J! You never have fun!"

"Yeah I do, but I have a boyfriend and a son!"

"So what? You don't have to be so responsable all the time. It won't kill you..."

"Still, I won't get drunk, ok?"

"Whatever, too bad for you. Where are Derek and Emily anyway?"

"They are..." JJ couldn't tell her they were making out in the back of the club "Gone."

"Already? But it is still..." - she looked at her watch - "three a.m!"

"And you don't think this is late?" JJ laughed

"Of course not!"

"Well, I have to go home Penelope. Will and Henry are waiting for me. I'll give you a ride home, let's go."

"Oh, I don't wanna go!"

"You can't make this decision, you are way too drunk."

"Whatever, let's just find the little genious..."

Garcia and JJ were looking for Reid in the club.

"Spence? Spence?" JJ found him and was calling his name.

"Heeey, Jennifer!" he was drunk

"Oh, Spence!"

"What's wrong?"

"You are drunk, and Penelope is drunk and I feel like a damn babysitter. I have a son of my own, you know?"

"Yeah, little Henry... how is he?"

"He is great. Now come on, I'll give you a ride home"

"Okay..."

"So, what happened anyway? I thought you didn't think."

"I don't. But I wanted to ask a girl to dance with me, and it took courage, which mean, boose!"

"Ok, I've never seen you talk like this before, so you must be really wasted! Let's just find Penelope and leave..."

They searched for Garcia, but they didn't find her.

"Reid? Where are you, little genious?" She was still looking for him, now in the back of the club "Jay-J is gonna take us home!"

She kept walking, trying to find him.

"Oh my God!" she yelled when she saw Morgan and Prentiss kissing.

"Oh my God!" Emily yelled when she heard Garcia.

"What the hell are you both doing? And why the hell are you doing it? Literally!"

"Baby girl, calm down" Morgan was trying to make her stop yelling

"Oh my, I have to tell someone!"

"You can't" Emily said

"I have to, oh God... where's JJ?"

"Don't tell her" Morgan said

"She already knows!" Emily told him

"What do you mean she already knows?"

"She found out!"

"How? Did you tell her?"

"No! She told me you looked at me like you were in love with me and I said it wasn't possible because there was nothing going on and she said that was how she looked at Will and I smiled and she figured it out!"

"Can someone explain me what the hell is going on?" Garcia was still chocked

"We are dating! God how much did you have to drink Penelope?" Emily asked

"I don't know, but given that I don't know where exactly I am I would say a lot!"

"I could tell..."

"But wait a minute... JJ knows that you guys are doing it and she didn't tell me? Oh, I am so going to kill her!"

"Don't blame her, I told her not to."

"YOU didn't tell me! I wanna kill YOU!"

"Please don't be mad Penelope..."

"How could you not tell me, I am one of your best friends! And you!" she looked at Morgan "YOU are so dead! How could you?"

"Baby girl, I am sorry."

"I can't believe it, my two friends are doing it and I didn't know!"

"Please don't say it like that, it is nothing like that!" Emily said.

"But you guys are doing it, right?"

"Yeah, but it is more than that"

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked, freaking out.

"I love her!" Morgan said, earning a "WHAT?" from both women.

"You love her?"

"You love me?"

He looked at Emily's deep dark eyes. God, he loved those eyes.

"Yes, I do."

She stared at him, figuring out how she could tell him she felt the same way. Her mouth wouldn't open, her eyes were getting wet and the only thing she could do was kiss him. And she did.

"Awn..." Garcia had her hand above her heart and was almost crying.

"Does that mean you love me too?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

They smiled and kissed again.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find JJ..." Garcia felt like she was holding candles and left the in-love couple have their moment.

She went back inside the club and immediately saw JJ and a very drunk Doctor Reid.

"Hey, we've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been and why are you crying?" JJ asked, worried.

"I was just..." she couldn't finish the sentence "Inside a romantic comedy film. Let's take the drunk genious home."


	3. Not again

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I loved last chapter too. It was so fun to write! Ok, now this one is a little bit shorter, but give me a break, is the second one today! =P**

**Hope you like it! Please review! (:**

It was thursday evening and the team had just solved a case. Emily and Derek were at the bullpen, ready to leave, when Garcia approached them with a smile.

"Hey guys, you are leaving?"

"Yeah" Emily answered

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry to do this, I really am, but there is some paper work you need to finish and Hotch told me to warn you it has to be done really quick" her smile turned into a look of apology

"Damn it!"

"You didn't finish it, did you?" Derek asked.

"No, I didn't."

"I have to go. I am so sorry Emily." Garcia said

"It's ok"

Penelope walked away feeling guilty for spoiling their night.

"So, it looks like we are going to be here longer than we planned..." Derek said, hugging her

"Oh, you don't have to stay. I'll stay, you go home and get some rest."

"No way! If you are staying here, I am staying here."

"I love you." she looked him in the eyes

"I love you too."

They walked to her desk and split the mountain of papers. They were there for about two hours, and by that time they were alone.

Hotch and Rossi had left, just as JJ and Garcia. Reid was having some coffee, so they felt free to make out. Things started to get hot and he pressed her against the wall.

"You know we still have a pile to finish, don't you?" she said while he sucked on her earlobe.

"Screw the paper work!"

They were still like that when Reid, with a cup of coffee, found them.

"What the hell?" Reid shouted and dropped the cup, spilling it on the floor, looking like a scared Roger Rabbit cartoon.

"Oh God, not again..." Emily said, catching her breath.

"What are you doing?" Reid was absolutely shocked.

"We were making out... until you got here." Derek answered.

"Yes, but... how? When? Why? How? And more specifically, WHY?

"We've been dating for five months now, and we were always attracted to each other."

"And how is this even working? You guys work together, you've been friends for years now!"

"Genious, you do a lot of thinking and that is what is going to kill you!" Derek said to Reid.

" Reid please, you can't tell anyone. Garcia and JJ are enough!" Emily tried to convince him.

"Garcia and JJ know? And how come any of you told me? Am I not worth knowing that my two best friends are together?"

"JJ figured it out by herself and Garcia walked in on us" Morgan said.

"Exactly like you just did... but in an alley in the back of a club."

"THAT club? I was getting drunk and being babysitted by JJ and you guys were kissing against a dirty wall?"

"Kinda, yeah..." Emily was embarassed

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we were making out in the back of the club, so what?" Morgan said.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, you two, is this... serious?"

They both stopped and nodded.

"I love him"

"I love her"

They hugged and kissed.

"Oh my God, my best friends" Reid hugged them too and they all laughed.

"So... when is the wedding?" Reid joked, even though deep down he meant it.

"Easy, genious!" Morgan playfully punched him.

"I have just one more question..." Reid said "How, and when, are you gonna tell Hotch about this?"

"That is a very good question!" Emily looked at Derek "HOW ARE WE GOING TO TELL HOTCH ABOUT THIS?"

"Princess, I have no idea..." he kissed her again


	4. As long as our mothers don't know

**A/N: Hey there! This chapter is funny and kinda short, but I felt like writing it. Warning, an episode of the fifth season of Friends is mentioned, so if you are wondering what episode it is, is "The one where everybody finds out". It's one of my favorites! And I just love Chandler and Monica. If you've never seen the episode or if you don't watch the show, it might be hard for you to understand that part of the conversation. Just warning you before you get lost! (:**

**I hope you like it. Please, review. Your words mean a lot to me!**

**Now, to the story:**

"So, let me get this right, you guys are dating and JJ knows, but she doesn't know that Garcia knows or that I know, and Garcia knows and she knows that JJ knows but she doesn't know that I know, and I know, and I know that JJ and Garcia know?" Reid was getting confused.

"Yeah, pretty much that... I think. You kinda lost me after Garcia" Derek answered, smiling.

They were having coffee and talking about Derek and Emily's relationship, which was still new and weird to Reid.

"This looks like an episode of Friends..." Emily added. "When Monica and Chandler are dating, and Rachel, Joey and Phoebe try to make them admit it, and a whole game of "who knows what" starts... They end up saying they love each other. It is cute!"

"I think I've seen this episode..." Morgan said.

"What is Friends?"

They both laughed a lot.

"Seriously, what is Friends?" Reid was still curious.

"Unbelievable, you know everything about everything, but you don't know one of the most popular TV shows of all times..." Emily laughed.

"I have more important things to worry about..."

"Yeah. As Garcia would say, you're a little genious!" Morgan added.

"So..." Emily said "I think we should start thinking about how we are going to tell Hotch, Rossi, and more important, my mom about this."

"Well, I take Hotch and Rossi and you can deal with Embassador Prentiss!" Derek said, trying to get away of his girlfriend's mom.

"Oh come on Derek, it's not like she is going to bite you!"

"You can't know that for sure!"

"Yes I can!"

"Morgan, stop being such a coward, it is just your girlfriend's mom! You come face to face to criminals everyday and you can't handle meeting Emily's family?" Reid was encouraging him.

"You go Reid!" Emily looked happily at him.

"You both stop it. And Emily, you are going to have to meet my mom too."

"Ok, let's change the topic..." She said.

"No, no, no Princess. You can't get away with that!"

"Damn it!"

Reid was laughing. They were a really great couple.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay and hear more about how you are going to kill yourselves before meeting each other 's moms, I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye genious!" they both said.

"So, now Reid knows. And Garcia knows. And JJ knows. This is starting to get popular Agent Prentiss." Derek looked at her.

"As long as our mothers don't know, I am perfectly fine with that!" she laughed and kissed him.

"What do you say we don't finish this paper work and just go to my place?" he suggested.

"Like I could say no to THAT!" she kissed him again and he lifted her up, carrying her out of the building to his car.

**So, what did you think? Please, review! **

**Love!**


	5. I want you

**Hey guys! As usual thanks for the reviews and story alerts. I really like feeling like someone cares! (:**

**Well, I won't make you wait a lot more, just warning that this chapter is really fluffy and larger than the others. I like fluffy! =P**

**Anyway, here's the story:**

She took a deep breath.

"I'm not ready for this." she looked at him, nervous.

They were about to walk into Hotch's office to tell him they were a couple.

"Princess, calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? I'm just gonna go tell my boss I'm sleeping with a co-worker and friend."

"You said it yourself Princess, we are not just sleeping together."

"I know, but..."

"Hey, calm down, will ya? Is just Hotch. You've seen him almost everyday for years now. It's gonna be ok."

"I don't wanna do this. Please?"

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, I love you."

"And I love you too. I've never loved nobody as much as I love you. And I want you. I wanna kiss you. I wanna hold you in my arms. I wanna smell your hair. I wanna sleep with you by my side. I wanna look into your deep dark beautiful brown eyes. I wanna miss you when you're not around. I wanna see you smile. I wanna talk to you in the middle of the night when I can't sleep. I wanna play with your hair. I wanna be with you, Emily, and if telling Hotch is what it takes to be with you, than that's what I'll do."

Just when she thought he couldn't be more perfect.

"Let's go." she held his hand and looked into his eyes.

He smiled at her and they knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in" he shouted from his desk.

"Hey, it's us" Derek said, opening the door.

"Hello."

"There is something we need to talk to you about." Emily started.

"Ok, have a seat." Hotch pointed to the couch in front of his desk.

Derek closed the door and they both took a seat on the comfortable and large couch.

"So, what is it?"

"We've... like, sorta... kinda..." Emily couldn't find the right words or the courage to finish the sentence.

"We've been dating, Hotch." Derek finished it for her.

"You what? Are you kidding?" Hotch was weirdly surprised.

"Actually, we're not. And we love each other." Derek added.

"Since when?" Hotch was still confused.

"Five months now." Emily said, still shy and uncomfortable.

"And why did you only reported it today?"

"Because we wanted to be sure it was serious before telling anyone." Derek was trying to spare Emily from talking.

"Who else knows?"

"JJ. And Garcia... and Reid" Emily simply wanted to dissapear.

"And I'm the fourth to know?"

"Yes." She said, blushing.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else for me to say but... congratulations."

"WHAT?" they both said at the same time.

"Well, I cannot forbid you from dating. And I am still upset about being the forth to know, but I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

They both smiled and Emily blushed.

"And Derek?" Hotch seemed a little bit more serious now.

"Yes, sir?"

"If you break her heart, I will kick your ass."

"You got it sir."

"And Emily?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind if I talked to you alone, please?"

"Of course not." she looked at Derek, who smiled at her and left the room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanna ask you somethings."

"Go ahead."

"First of all. Is he good to you?"

"Yes, he is wonderful."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Of course he does, I love him." she smiled.

"And one last thing, and that's an important one. I really care about you Emily, so I have to ask you this. When I was younger, I was tought to always treat a girl like she was a princess. Does he treat you like you were a princess?"

"He..." she smiled again "He even calls me Princess."

"So I'm assuming this is a "yes"?"

"Yes, in every possible way."

"Than I really want you to be happy. And you better tell Derek that I'll be watching him."

"You got it!" she got up.

"And also, Emily, he is very lucky to have you." he caused her to blush.

"Thank you, Hotch." she was embarassed, but happy and smiling.

"You're welcome."

She left the room with a giant smile on her face.

"So, things go well?" JJ asked.

Derek, JJ, Reid and Penelope were waiting outside Hotch's office.

"Things went great. I couldn't have pictured it any better."

"Seriously?" Derek pushed her close to him.

"Seriously. And he told me to warn you to take good care of me and that he'll be watching you."

"Well, you better tell him I'll take good care of you. Actually, I'll never let anything happen to you." he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

This line earned him an "Awn" from JJ and Garcia and a smile from Emily.

"I'm sure you won't. That's why I love you." she kissed him deeply and pushed herself closer to him.

**So, what do you think? I know I could've "used" a sad Hotch, or an angry Hotch, or a scandalous Hotch, but it is just that I (and I'll clear this out now) DO NOT ship Hotch/Emily. Despite that, I have reader who do ship them, so I wanted to make him look like her cared about her, and didn't want her to get hurt.**

**That's it. Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Can't we just run away to Canada?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to post, my life was just a mess! Hope you like this one, is extra fluffy!**

**PS: I was asked about the whole Doyle thing. I'm kinda ignoring it, pretending it didn't happen. I cryed soo much when she left I can't even put into words...**

"What was the name of your first girlfriend?" They were in bed toghter. She could feel his arms around her and his hand on her shoulder, stroking it.

"Lea" He answered.

"Was she nice?"

"She was my first grade girlfriend, I don't really remember her."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, kinda. But not prettier then you."

She smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"What about you?" He asked

"What about me?"

"What was the name of your first boyfriend?"

"I don't remember, I think it was... Oh God!"

"What?"

"My first boyfriend's name was Spencer!"

They both laughed a lot, picturing Emily and Reid.

"Now that's a coincidence you don't see everyday ladies and gentleman!" He joked.

"Definitely!"

They smiled at each other and she pressed herself against him. They kissed.

"What else do you wanna know?" she asked.

"What is your biggest fear in a relationship?"

"I guess that... he also loves somebody else. But with you I know I don't have to worry about that.

"Emily, I can't promise you I won't love another woman besides you!"

"What?"

"Infact, I kinda already do."

"Derek what the hell are you talking about? Please tell me you are talking about your mother or something." she pulled away from him.

"Definitely not my mother."

"Derek please don't play games with me" she was tearing up, but holding them in.

"I don't know her name yet. The only thing I know is that, someday in the future, she'll call you 'mommy'."

She smiled and started to cry. How could he be so perfect? There was no way she could say no to having a kid with him now! Not that she didn't want to in the first place...

"I love you" she smiled and pushed herself as close as she could.

"I love you too Princess."

"I was right, he does treat me like a princess." she thought to herself.

"Emily?" He asked, a couple of minutes later.

"Yes?"

"I'm about to ask you something serious here, but I have to make sure it won't scare you away because I've done this in the past once, only once, and she just ran away."

"I wouldn't leave you." she said, not sure what he was going to ask her, but scared and happy.

"Would you consider..." he started, trying to find the right words.

"What?"

"Living with me?" he finally had the courage to say.

"Living with you?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yes."

She thought about him. About how he made her happy. About the moment when he said he loved her. About the love declaration he just did. And about how, since she was a kid, she never really felt home, having to always move to another country... until she met him. With him, she felt home. And by living with him, she would finally have a home.

"Yes!" she answered fast. "Yes, yes, yes"

He breathed, obviously relieved.

"Thank God!" he kissed her and hugged her.

They stood there in each other's arms. It felt so good there.

"Oh God!" Emily said, after a while.

"What?"

"Now the thing is: we have to tell the kids."

"What kids?" he asked.

"You know what kids. One of them is called Jennifer, the other one is called Spencer and the other one, who is the most dramatic one, is named Penelope."

"Oh, those kids..." he laughed.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Yeah..." she said.

"Can't we just... run away to Canada?" they both laughed.

"No.."

"But this time we're gonna tell all of them at the same time. Including our dads."

"Dads?"

"You just called JJ, Penelope and Reid our kids. Why can't we call Hotch and Rossi our dads?" they laughed even more.

"Ok, we'll tell them tomorrow." she said.

They smiled and he kissed her.

**So, did you like it? Please, review!**


	7. Twenty gravy boats

They arrived at the BAU in the morning, holding hands. At first, Emily was embarassed, but now she didn't mind.

"Derek, why do we have to tell them?"

"Because, we do!"

"No we don't, let's just forget they exist."

"Princess, please, you're not backing down now, are ya?"

She looked into his brown puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, let's do this." she said, not really believing she had just agreed to sharing her personal life with... Hotch! And Rossi! Thinking about it, Rossi didn't even know they were together yet!

"Good! Can you even imagine what would happen if we moved in together and Garcia didn't know? She would freak the hell out"

"She would kill us and make it look like an accident!"

"Damn right she would!" they both laughed.

"Hey guys!" JJ greeted them. "Good morning"

"Good morning Jay-J!" Emily said, smiling at her friend.

"Morning Jennifer!" Derek said.

"What's up with you today Morgan? You never call me Jennifer. Actually, none of you call me Jennifer. Except for Reid, but, well, he was drunk!"

"He is just nervous." Emily said.

"Bout what?" JJ said while she took a sip of her coffee.

"We have some pretty big news." he said.

"Oh, you're pregnant!" JJ almost screamed and everybody looked at them.

"No, Jay-J, I'm not pregnant" Emily blushed. "But if I was, it's nice to know you would scream in the middle of the bullpen!"

"Ops, sorry!" she said.

There were still some people looking, but Emily was less embarassed by now.

"Let's just get everybody together and tell them!" Derek said, trying to get it over with.

"Ok, ok..." Emily was sweating.

"I'll get everyone. Now I'm curious." JJ left and told everyone to meet her at the conference room in five minutes. Hotch asked if they had a case, but JJ said Morgan and Prentiss wanted to tell them something big.

In less than five minutes, everybody was sitting in the conference room, waiting for the big anouncement.

"So what's the big thing you wanted to tell us Jay-J?" Garcia asked while eating a bagle.

"Well, I'm not the person who wants to say something." she said, while sitting.

"Uh, uh, Reid has a girlfriend!" Garcia started guessing.

"What? No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well, ya should. I haven't seen ya with anyone since that girl Lila in L.A!" She said, taking another bite of her snack.

"Hey, there was that bartender in Atlanta too, ok? And nothing happened between me and Lila."

"Yeah, nothing. You just kissed..." she said.

"Ok, a kiss. But how do ya even know that? You weren't there."

"Elle Greenway, baby."

"Elle! If she was here right now, I'd kill her." he said.

"I've never seen you talk like this before, Spence. You wouldn't kill her." JJ said.

"Ok, but I'm angry!"

They laughed.

"Who is Elle?" Emily was confused.

"The girl who was here before you." Derek answered.

"Oh, that Elle. I totally forgot about her..."

"She used to be pretty attached to Morgan..." Garcia added.

"Really?" Emily looked at Derek and asked, playfully.

"Yeah, that's a conversation for later." he answered and the whole team laughed.

"I'm still her friend. If you want I can introduce you two." JJ said, looking at Emily.

"I'd love that" Emily said, looking with a mean and playfull look at Morgan.

"Ok, you go ahead and meet her, but first I have to talk to you" he laughed and so did Emily.

"Ok, but since Reid doesn't have a girlfriend..." Garcia said "What is the big news?"

"Well..." Emily started.

"You're pregnant!" Garcia almost shouted and JJ laughed.

"No!" Emily said. "Why does everybody think I'm pregnant?"

"Because..." Garcia started, but JJ made her shut up.

"Let's just hear what they have to say, shall we?" JJ looked mad.

"Ok..." Garcia shut up.

"We're moving in together." Morgan said.

"And by we, you mean?" Rossi was confused.

"Me and Prentiss"

"You and Prentiss?" Rossi was shocked. "Prentiss?"

"Yeah..." Emily said, looking at everybody's reaction. Reid looked confused, JJ was smiling, Hotch had that usual poker face and Garcia... had actually passed out.

"Penelope" Emily ran towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just... so... chocked." she said, while still on the floor.

"Here, take my hand Baby Girl" Morgan was trying to help her get back on her feet.

"Ok, I'm better now." she said.

"Well, what do you think?" Emily asked.

"Why am I always the last one to know?" Rossi was still prossessing.

"Sorry Dave..." Emily said.

"That's ok." he said, hugging her "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks!" she said, relieved.

"You guys!" JJ started jumping up and down like a college student "I'm so happy for you!" she hugged them too, and was soon joined by Garcia.

"I'm happy too!" Reid actually hugged them. REID!

They all looked at Hotch, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"So..." Morgan started. "What do ya think Hotch?"

He started to smile and then hugged them too.

"Congratulations!" he said "I wish you both a lot of happiness!"

"Thank God!" Emily said.

"Guys, do you think I bite or something?" he asked playfully. "Because you seem awfully afraid of me"

"No!" Emily laughed. "It's just that your opinion means a lot to us"

"That's nice to hear, thank you." he said.

"What do you want as a house gift? I can get you anything! A TV, an air condicioner, oh, a hot tub!" Garcia asked, excited.

"Penelope, we were thinking more like a gravy boat." Emily said. "And you don't even need to get us gifts, seriously!"

"Oh, yeah I do." She smirked. "And if you want a gravy boat, that's what you'll get."

"JJ, can you please go with her to make sure she won't get the most expensive gravy boat in the world?" Derek asked.

"Or like twenty of them?" Emily asked too.

"You got it!" JJ laughed.

"You guys are no fun..." Garcia said, dissapointed.

"Well..." Hotch said, still smiling "We have a case, so we can talk about Prentiss and Morgan later, ok?"

"Ok!" they all said.

"FINE!" Garcia said, sadly, but also making everyone laugh.

"Let's get to work!" JJ said, while taking a briefcase of the table and starting to talk about the case.


	8. Nice to meet you

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot! Look, I won't involve Doyle in this. I cryed like hell when he "killed" Emily and it will also complicate it even more. Anyway, someone asked me what was a gravy boat. Is a kitchen utensile and you put sauce on it. They didn't actually ask for a gravy boat, it's just that it is something Garcia wouldn't have to spend thousands of dollars on. (:**

**Thanks guys! Enjoy. This one has a special guest!**

"JJ, I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me? What if she is still attracted to Morgan?" Emily was nervous about having lunch with Elle and JJ. Morgan had told her the night before he dated Elle for six months before she left the BAU.

"Em, calm down. She is great, you're gonna love her. And believe me, she is probably over him by now. It's been six years for God's sake!"

"Ok, I guess I'm gonna have to trust you..."

"Yeah. But seriously, don't get freaked out. She'll love you."

"You think?"

"Sure! She is sweet."

"Is she pretty."

"Well, yeah."

"Really pretty?"

"Yeah..." JJ was embarassed.

"Damn it!"

"Emily, relax please. Derek loves you, not her, you."

"I know..." Emily smiled.

"And they broke up, remember?"

"Yeah, but not by his choice!"

"Ok, she left him because he asked her to move in with him and she couldn't, then she got shot, then she left the BAU."

"I know the story Jay-J." Emily was angry.

"Calm down. Again, it's been six years."

"Yeah, yeah... ok."

They set down and waited for Elle.

"So, tell me about Derek." JJ asked.

"He is so great Jay-J. Seriously. He is a gentleman, he is cute, he..."

"Is hot!" JJ finished.

"SO hot!" Emily said.

"I'm happy for you." JJ smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Jay-J!" Elle appeared. She looked great and her hair was long again.

"Elle!" they hugged.

"Hey! I'm..."

"Emily Prentiss! I heard a lot about you!" Elle hugged Emily. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too!"

They sat down and ordered their lunch.

"So..." Emily said while drinking her diet coke. "Why did you leave the BAU?"

"Well..." Elle was clearly not comfortable talking about it. "I was shot, and I was traumatized. I was fragile, insecure and frustraded. I was no good to the team. So I left. And now I'm working as a sex crimes detective again."

"That's the area you specialized in, right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah! And, newsflash, I'm actually good at it!" She smiled.

"Good for you." Emily said.

Elle's phone rang.

"Would you excuse me for just a second?"

"Sure" Emily and JJ said at the same time.

"Elle Greenway" she answered the phone and walked away.

"JJ, she is gorgeous!"

"I told you..."

"No you didn't!" Emily slapped her shoulder.

"Hey! I said she was pretty!"

"Whatever, I'm just jealous."

"So... what did you think of her?"

"Oh Jay-J, she is so sweet, and nice, and funny."

"See? I told you that you'd like her, but you didn't listen."

"Yeah. I hope she likes me too!"

"I think she does. And damn, she is so changed!"

"Well, I can't say anything since I didn't know her."

"Hi again. Sorry, that was my boyfriend." Elle sat back on her chair.

"You have a boyfriend?" Emily and JJ both said at the same time.

"Yeah. His name is Jim, he works with me at the precint."

"Oh, that's great for you!" JJ said.

"Yeah!" Emily was seriously relieved.

"Talking about guys... JJ?" Elle asked.

"Well, I have a boyfriend and a son!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Little Eric."

"No, Henry."

"Oh, shoot, yeah. Sorry."

"That's ok."

"What about you Emily?" Elle asked. "Dating anyone?"

"Well, actually I am." she wasn't very comfortable.

"Really? What's his name?" Elle asked, innocently.

"Derek Morgan." Emily didn't look Elle in the eye.

"De-derek Morgan?" she was clearly shocked.

"Yes."

"From the BAU?"

"Yes." Emily was still uncomfortable.

"The guy I used to date?"

"Well, yeah."

"How is he?"

"What?" Emily asked.

"How is he?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Good."

"Ar-aren't you gonna... flip out, or... something?"

"Of course not. Emily, I've been dating Jim for one year and a half now and I'm madly in love with him. Yes, I once had something with Derek and it was wonderful, but it wasn't meant to be."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure. I like you Emily. You seem like a wonderful person and I really want him – and you – to be happy."

"Elle, you just might be the sweetest person ever."

"Aw, thanks!" she smiled.

"Can I hug you?"

"Sure!" Elle laughed.

"Aw, you two!" JJ smiled.

"Come on, get in here." Elle said and JJ hugged them too.

"I'm so relieved, you have no idea." Emily breathed out.

"Seriously? Why? It's not like I was going to steal him or anything." Elle said.

"I know, but... like, look at you. You're beautiful!" Emily said.

"Thank you." she said and smiled.

"And there's something else." Emily said.

"Uh, you're pregnant?" Elle asked, causing JJ and Emily to burst into laughter.

"No!" Emily answered.

"But if one more person says that, I bet she'll freak out." JJ said.

"Let me guess, you and Garcia thought she was pregnant?"

"Yes." JJ said.

"Anyway..." Emily drifted their attention back to the subject. "We're moving in together."

"Good!" Elle said. "Really good! I hope you too are very happy together!"

"Thanks."

"But, about that whole kids thing. Are you considering?" Elle asked

"Oh, yeah, please have a kid. I wanna be 'Aunt Jay'!" JJ laughed

"Not right now!" Emily said. "Probably like, after we're married or something!"

"Oh, that's sweet, you're thinking about marrying him!" JJ said.

"Well..." Emily blushed.

"Aw, they must be so cute together!" Elle said.

"They seriously are." JJ replied.

"Ok guys, I got it." Emily smiled.

"Well, I have to go." Elle said. "My lunch time is almost over. I'm happy for you and glad I got to know you! And JJ, it was wonderful to see you again. I miss you guys so much. And please tell Garcia I wanna meet her again. I miss her"

"You got it honey!" JJ hugged Elle.

"It was wonderful to meet you Elle. Let's do this again!" Emily hugged her too.

"Absolutely. Jay-J will give ya my number. Thanks guys. Bye."

They said goodbye and JJ and Emily went back to the BAU.

"She is so sweet" Emily thought "Thank goodness!"

**So... what did ya think? Please review! (:**


	9. Now she's your girl

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everything (reviews, author alerts, story alerts, well, everything)! I can't actually thank you guys enough for the support. Anyway, this chapter is a little bit more serious, and there are going to be some hooks on the next ones, cauze the whole story is too big to put in only one chapter. Sorry!) **

"Hey Princess! How did it go with Elle?" Derek hugged and kissed Emily as soon as she walked into the BAU.

"Amzing, she is so sweet!"

"I told ya you'd like her."

"I know. I'm sorry I acted a little jealous" she blushed. "I mean, very jealous."

"That's ok, I still love you" he was leaning in to kiss her, but JJ interrupted.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut the romantic and cute moment short, but we have a case."

"We can't catch a break" he said and they both laughed.

They gathered around the table and waited for JJ to start talking.

"These" she pointed at three pictures of three different women "Are Amber Washington, Lea Anderson and Emma Sanders. They were all killed by the same serial killer in L.A."

"How do we know it's the same serial killer?" Reid asked.

"Well, he abducts his victims for forty eight hours and than he kills them..." JJ answered.

"How does he kill them?" Reid asked again.

"He cuts them open and removes the hearts."

"Ew, I'm outta here!" Garcia left, looking like she was going to throw up.

"There's obviously a fisical preference, he likes womans from the ages 30 to 45, with brown hair and white skin." Morgan said.

Everybody looked at Emily at the same time.

"What? Just because he likes people like me, doesn't mean that he is going to kill me, ok?"

"Ok, but still, Emily..." Rossi started to talk, but she interrupted.

"Dave, I'll be fine. It's just another case."

They all knew they couldn't convince to stay outta this case, so they got on the plane.

"Ok, so he abducts them on this area, and dumps them here." Reid showed them on the map. He was trying to make a geographic profile.

"But now that we blocked his dumping area, he's gonna have to change his dumpside, and he'll become unpredictable, and we're screwed." JJ said.

"Not really. When they think they're gonna get caught, that's when they make mistakes." Emily answered.

"Oh..."

"Ok, Morgan and Rossi, you'll go to the dumpside of our last victim, Emma Sanders. See if you figure anything out from there. JJ and I will talk to the press and Prentiss and Reid are going to talk to the victim's brother. He's the only relative she has."

Morgan and Rossi went to dumpside. The victim was not posed, she was just lying there. The killer obviously had no respect for them, but that was noticed sooner, since he cut out his victim's hearts.

"What kind of creep does that?" Rossi was staring at the body, but Morgan couldn't look at her.

"I have no idea" he answered, still looking away.

"Derek, are you ok?"

"No!" he kicked a pile of leafs. "She looks just like Emily, Rossi, and Emily fits his type perfectly, and I just can't..."

"Morgan, look at me! Prentiss is strong, she can take care of herself, ok?"

"I know that, I also work with her, it's just that..."

"Now she's your girl." Rossi finished.

"Exactly."

"Believe me, Morgan, she'll handle this case the same way we handle all of them. She's not scared, why should you?"

"Oh, she's scared alright. She just doesn't like people to know she's scared, because that would mean showing her weakness, and she just won't let that happen."

"Still, respect what she wants and don't get all protective on her. Derek, if there's one thing I know about Emily Prentiss, is that that girl can put up a fight."

Morgan smiled "I know, Rossi. Thanks"

"You got it. Now let's see if we can find out why this bastard is killing those women."

**Ok, I swear to God I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible (which means, very soon, because now there's going to be easier to post). Thank you, again, for the support. Hope you like what I'm planning. I kinda made obvious what's gonna happen, but there's still a lot more to read. I'll add soon! (:**


	10. Golden Locks, where are your bears?

**A/N: Heey guys! I'm sorry I'm not updating as often as I thought I would. I am having some trouble, got totally caught up in the middle of somethings, well, it's been hard to write. I'm sorry if I take long to post again! So, here's your chapter:**

"What kind of psycho does that?" JJ was sitting on a desk at the local precint talking to Hotch.

"You've been here enough to know I can't answer that"

"Yeah, you have a point." she was staring at the crime scene photos.

"JJ?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird all morning."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Do you need to talk?"

"No, it's just that... Emily."

"You're worried too, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! We had a case like this when she first came here, but the guy actually kept the hearts, the new killer leaves the hearts on the victim's hands. Do you remember that case, she got a huge cut on her forehead and all?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"What if this time she ends up with more than just a huge cut on the forehead, Hotch? What if she ends up kidnapped, raped, killed. All sort of horrible things can happen because of this sick creep who likes to cut out his victims hearts because some woman who realized how absolutely insane he was left him, or like, died or something. Maby he was the one who killed her, I don't know..." she was talking too much and too fast.

"JJ, thank you!"

"For what? What did I do?"

"You just gave us a theory."

"Hey, are you ok?" Reid and Emily were standing the victim's brother's backyard.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Just 'yeah'."

"Yeah."

"Emily, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." her answer was starting to annoy the genious.

"Mister Sanders, I am Agent Emily Prentiss and Doctor Spencer Reid, we're with the FBI." she was yelling and knocking on the door.

He half opened the door "What do you want?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, is that ok?" he noticed he was staring at Prentiss.

"Sure." he opened the door completaly.

They entered the house and sat on the couch. Reid was looking at the pictures. There was one of him, Emma and another girl. She looked just like Emma.

"Mister Sanders..." Reid started.

"Please, call me Thomas."

"Ok, Thomas, who is that girl in the picture of you and Emma?"

"She's our sister. You know, they were twins. Her name is Nikki."

"Oh, I see. Were she and Emma close?"

"Actually, Nikki died in a car crash six months ago."

"That's when the murders started" Reid whispered to Emily, who soon got the picture.

"Were you and Emma close?" Emily asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?" she asked again.

"I... we didn't... I blamed her for Nikki's death."

"Why?" Reid was actually curious at this point.

"Because Emma was driving."

Emily and Reid exchanged looks.

"Mister Sanders, if you don't mind me asking, how did your sister died?" Emily asked.

"Her heart stopped beating while she was still on the table and they couldn't revive her." he started crying.

"Mister Sanders, did Nikki have a boyfriend at the time?"

"No. She had a girlfriend. Her name was Carrie Fallon, they lived across the hall from each other. That's how they met."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the confusion."

"That's ok. But what it's this about anyway? I thought you were here to talk about Emma."

"And we are. How was Emma handling the whole guilt thing?" Reid meddled.

"She was... well, guilty. She was kind of depressed and everything, we all were. But, as I told you, I wasn't talking to her. And now she's dead, and Nikki's dead..." he cried more.

"Mister Sanders, do you want a minute?" Emily asked, feeling sorry for him.

"No." He said, breathing and drying his tears. "Are we done here?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time and we're sorry for your lost...s" said Reid, quickly correcting his mistake.

"Thank you" he lead them to the door.

"Ok, so, how much do you bet this isn't a coincidence?" Emily asked.

"Of course it isn't a coincidence, the statistics show that..."

"Reid!" Emily interrupted "Please!"

"Sorry..."

"That's ok. I'm gonna call Garcia, see if she can find out that girl Carrie's address."

"Go ahead."

"Hello dark and long haired crime warrior, this is the master of technological intelligence, how can I be helpful?"

"Do you memorize those lines when we're not around, Garcia?" Emily laughed.

"Actually, yeah! So, how can I help you honey?"

"Can you find me a girl's address?"

"Oh, of course I can, that's not even a challenge. What's the girl's name?"

"Carrie Fallon. She lived across the hall from a girl called Nikki Sanders."

"Ok, I got it, I'm sending it to you right now."

"Garcia, you're the best."

"Yes, I am." she hung up the phone.

"So, let's talk to her and see what she can tell us." Reid said and they walked to the car.

They arrived there fast and we're knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a blonde 20 year-old girl with a yellow dress opened the door.

"Hi, are you Carrie Fallon?"

"Yes, what is this about?"

"I'm Doctor Spencer Reid and this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss, we're with the FBI. We'd like to talk to you about Emma Sanders?"

"The girl who killed Nikki?" she had no expression.

"I mean her sister."

"So did I." she said. "Come in"

They sat on the couch.

"Can I have a glass of water, please?" Reid asked.

"Sure." Carrie went down to the kitchen and brought it back to Reid.

"So, what happened to Emma?"

"She's dead." Emily said, as soon as Carrie sat down.

"And..."

"And nothing. She's dead." Emily said.

"I know. I heard you the first time. I just don't care. Actually, I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"The bitch killed my girlfriend. Was I supposed to be happy she was still alive?"

"She didn't kill your girlfriend, it was an accident."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Carrie was yelling at Emily.

"I'm sorry." Emily apologized.

"That's ok."

"Emily, I don't feel very well..." Reid having trouble opening his eyes.

"Spence, are you ok?" Emily leaned to check on Reid and got knocked down by Carrie, who soon took Emily's gun away and pointed it at her.

"Do you have a family?" she asked.

Emily thought about Derek. And JJ. And the whole BAU family she had and answered "Yes. What did you do to him?" she pointed at a passed out Reid on the couch.

"He'll be just fine, the only thing I did was drug him. Do you know what it's like to have everything you love taken away from you, Agent Prentiss? Your whole family?"

"Actually, no, I don't."

"It's awful. You feel like your whole world is going to break."

"I am sorry you had to go threw that."

"Me too."

They stared at each other for a minute.

"You said you have a family." she started talking again. "Call them and say you'll be working late today and if I hear a trick or anything like that, you'll be dead."

"Ok." she picked up the phone and dialed JJ's number.

"Jennifer Jareau" she answered.

"Hey Jenny. It's Emily. It's mommy." Emily said, trying to warn JJ.

"Em? Since when do you call me Jenny, and more importantly, since when am I your mom?"

"Hello honey. How are you? Is everything ok there? Is your brother Derek ok? Did you a have a good day at school today?"

"Emily, I don't go to school, I'm your thirty three year old friend and Derek is not my brother, you know I only have a sister. What the hell are you talking about? Em, are you ok?"

"No, Jenny. And I can't go home tonight, I have work to do."

"Oh my God, Emily, where are you?"

"Oh, I don't know where your teddy bear is! Call aunt Penelope, ok? She knows! I'm with your uncle Spencer."

"Oh Gosh, ok..." JJ was trying to understand what Emily was saying. "I'll call Garcia. Is Spence ok, does anyone know where you are? Does the sick bastard have a gun? "

"Yes she does."

"Oh Gosh."

"Everything's just fine. Don't forget to call aunt Penelope, ok? Can I talk to daddy?"

"Morgan and Rossi aren't back yet. I'll talk to Hotch, stay on the line ok? Don't hang up and Emily please don't die."

"Of course not my dear, I'll do my best to go home till your bedtime." Not even Emily knew what she was saying anymore.

Carrie was being weirdly pacient.

"Hotch, Emily's on line one, she's being held hostage somewhere, Reid's with her, she was talking to me like I was her kid, she wants to talk to you, oh my God."

"What?"

"Just pick up the phone" JJ was crying. "I'll call Garcia. Keep her on the line." she handed him the phone and grabbed her mobile.

"Emily, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Hey honey"

"Hi" he calmed down when he heard the sound of her voice.

"I won't be home for dinner today, ok? I got caught up at work. I'm so sorry."

"That's ok." Hotch was almost smiling just from listening to her tell him she was ok. "Why does it always have to be you and Reid? Once on that church, now this time."

"Yeah, I know honey. And I am always the one who gets the most paperwork! Sorry again I can't go home tonight."

"Again, that's ok. JJ is calling Garcia right now."

"Wonderful. I better go. Tell Jenny and Derek that I love them, please?"

"You got it."

"Bye darling" Emily hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Rossi had come back. Dave was freaking out with the news, Morgan was kicking a trash can and JJ called Garcia.

"Come on Pen, pick up, pick up" she mumbled.

"Hello, my golden locks. Where are your bears?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that! Pen, where are Emily and Reid? They're being held hostage somewhere, I don't know where, I don't know who's doing that, I just know they are."

"Oh my God, oh my God, JJ you can't just tell me something like that by the phone"

"Penelope, do you know where they are or not?"

"Yes, I'm sending you the address right now."

"Thank you." she hung up the phone and looked at Morgan, who was crying "I've got the address!"

He hugged her and took the phone out of her hands. "Let's get the son of a bitch!"

**Sorry, it's so huge I couldn't finish! I'll update as soon as I can! Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Wait, what?

**A/N: Hello guys! I am SO SO sorry I kept you waiting so much. I'm gonna tell you, I love writing this, I really do, but it's been really really hard, so don't expect another update until about 2 weeks from now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really do, and again, I'm sorry for all the waiting. I'll post ASAP, but that's gonna take a while.**

**I just wanna thank you for reading it! I mean it, you guys are the reason I write this, so please know that your reviews and alerts are more than welcome. **

**Here it is, hope you enjoy this:**

JJ and Morgan went into a car. Rossi and Hotch, into another one. JJ had already got the SWAT team to meet them at Carrie's apartment.

"Derek, please say something. This silence is killing me." JJ said, while sitting in the car.

"What do you want me to say, JJ? Do you want casual conversation? Hey, how are you? By the way, the love of my life might be dead by now, so I'm just gonna sit here and talk to her best friend because the silence is bothering her. Screw the silence, JJ!"

She was quiet than. And a bit scared. Derek had never flipped out like this before. Not even when Elle was shot. He was freaking out inside, but that was it. He didn't scream at her like he just did.

"I'm sorry, Derek."

He let out a sight and closed his eyes.

"No, Jay-J, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that... I love her so, so much."

JJ let out a small smile "I know you do."

"Jay-J, when Elle got shot, I hadn't said I loved her yet. But I did, I loved her. And when I realized she could die, I had to tell her that. I knew I had. And I felt like I was going to kill someone. But with Emily, knowing that she might get killed, hell, that she might even be dead by now... It makes me wanna kill** myself**. Do you get it?"

JJ thought about Will. "Yeah, Derek, I do."

"JJ, I love her so much. I know I already told you that, but it can't even be put into words. And to lose her, I... can't. I just can't. You saw what it did Hotch after Haley died. He's good at his job, he is a great father, but it looks like a part of him died when Haley died. And I don't want that. I don't want to lose her, JJ."

"Of course you don't."

"I need her."

"Well, than she's not going anywhere cauze so do I!"

They got to their destination and quickly got out of the car. JJ pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her gun. Hotch and Rossi got there about half a minute after them.

"Let's go!"

Rossi knocked, but nobody answered. Morgan knocked the door down and they went in.

JJ and Hotch covered the back of the apartment.

"Spence?" JJ ran towards her drugged friend, laying on the couch.

"JJ?" He was half awake.

"Oh, Spence. What happened? Are you ok? What did she give you? How long have you been drugged? Where's Emily?"

"Wow, wow! Too many questions!" He was trying to make sense out of the situation.

"Reid, look at me! You've been drugged, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes."

"I need to take you to the ambulence, can you walk?"

"I think so... where's Emily? Where did Carrie take her?"

"I don't know where she is, I thought you could answer that for me!"

"I'm sorry. Why does it always have to be her and me?"

"I thought the same thing. Let's go!" She helped him get up and dragged him threw the apartment.

"Is he ok?" Hotch asked as soon as JJ put him on the ambulence.

"Yeah, he's fine. Any sign of Emily?"

"We're still searching, but so far, nothing."

"Ok, I'll have Garcia search what other properties Carrie might have."

"You do that. I'll try to calm Morgan down."

"Oh God, how is he handling it?"

"Almost broke the television."

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

"Yeah. I'm going to help him, call Garcia."

"You got it."

JJ reached for her phone and immediatly called Garcia.

"Emily?" Garcia asked, hopefull.

"No, JJ! Emily's still not with us."

"Oh." That's all she said.

"You never sounded so disappointed to hear my voice." JJ said, seriously.

"I'm sorry, are you missing?"

"Geez, Penelope! I'm so sorry, I just made a comment or something."

"Oh Jay-J, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her. What do you need?"

"Can you see if Carrie has any property where she could be staching Emily?"

"Ok, I'm running it now..."

A few silent seconds passed until Garcia spoke again.

"Got it! Her father was a farmer, so when he died he left her his farm. I'm sending you the address as we speak."

"Oh Penelope, you never fail to impress me."

"I know honey, tell me that when you have Emily with you and I don't want to rip someone's tiny little head off" She said as she ended te call.

"Hotch, Garcia has an adress!" JJ screamed.

(…)

They entered the farm. No sign of Emily whatsoever.

"She has to be here somewhere, go threw this whole farm!" Hotch ordered.

"Morgan and JJ, you guys cover the back. Rossi and I are going to look around here and in the barn."

"Derek, do you know how the victim's were posed?" JJ said while they were sitting alone on the barn, disappointed for getting the location wrong once more. They had gone threw the whole place. No Emily Prentiss.

"They were just laying there, the girl clearly had no respect for them ."

"Ok, so, let's profile the unsub. Carrie killed Emma Sanders, who she blames for her girlfriend's death. So, first she kills girls who remind her of Emma, and than, when she feels more confident to finally face her target, she kills her."

"But why did she kidnap Emily?"

"She was delusional so she thought Emily was Emma? And she thought she was still alive, which means, her job wasn't complete. So she had to finish it!"

"And the only way to do it would be to..."

"KILL EMILY!"

Suddenly a loud noise.

"What was that?"

"It came from... underground?" JJ looked confused.

"There's gotta be a secret passage!"

They cleaned the floor of the barn and found a small trapdoor. They could over hear the conversation between Emily and Carrie.

"_I'm not done with you" _Carrie said.

"_Let me go!" _Emily broke something again.

"_Do I have to remind you that I'm the one with the gun here?"_ They could hear something heavy fall, probably a china cabinet, and a scream, which most definitely came from Emily.

"_I'm done with you running away, now you're staying still!"_ Emily cried while Carrie tied her up.

"_Now I'm finnaly getting rid of you."_

"_I am NOT Emma, Carrie. My name is Emily Prentiss, I'm with the FBI."_

"_Shut up!" _She said and Emily cried more. _"Actually, no. I'll make you shut up." _Carrie gagged her.

"JJ, we're going in!"

"Derek, if we go in and she hears us, she's gonna kill Emily!"

"And she's gonna kill Emily if we don't go in! Either way, I can't risk it!" He broke the trapdoor's lock and went in so fast that JJ couldn't do anything to stop him.

Carrie didn't seem to be aware of his presence and neither did Emily.

"Now be quiet and it will be over sooner than you think" Carrie lift the gun up and was about to shoot.

"Don't count on it!" Derek shot her took the gun out of her dead hands.

Emily was trying to say something, but she couldn't.

"Emily, are you ok?" He sais while he took of her gag.

"Yeah. Thank you!" She said and cried at the same time.

"I'm so sorry I let that happen to you, I love you and I'll never let this happen to you ever again."

"It wasn't your fault." She burried her face on his shoulder.

"I should've been more careful"

"Derek, look at me. I love you, ok? And no psycho or near death experience is gonna change that." They hugged and he kissed her softly. She deepened it...

"I thought I was never going to get to do this again." He said and kissed her again, while she smiled a little bit.

"Emily?" JJ went in and interrupted everything.

"Jay-J!" They hugged and JJ cried.

"Don't cry, Jenny! Mommy's here."

"Emily, you are unbelieveble. You almost died and you're already making jokes." They were still hugging, but the three of them laughed.

"Wait a minute, where's Reid? Is he ok?" Emily asked, remembering that they had left him at Carrie's apartment.

"He's just fine, still being checked out." Derek answered.

"Thank God."

"Now I'm taking you to get checked out..." He said and picked her up, making JJ laugh and cry with happiness at the same time. "And we gotta tell everyone that we found you."

"And I gotta call Penelope!" JJ said, laughing and picking up her phone.

They took Emily to the ambulance and she was checked out. No problems, she was perfectly fine. And so was the baby. Wait, what?

"What did you just say?" she asked, really confused.

"The baby is fine, no damages were made." The nurse said.

"No, I heard that, I mean, what baby?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations!"

Emily couldn't say anything. Neither could the nurse, who was scared by the shocked look on Emily's face.

The only thing Emily could do was put both her hands on top of her stomach and say "Could you ask Agent Morgan to come here NOW, please?"

"Ok." The nurse said quietly and got out of the ambulance.

She thought about the abort she had when she was fifteen. She thought about having a child. She thought about Derek. She thought about how great he would be as a father. And she was still thinking when he sat down next to her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Apparently, I'm 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

"Wait, what?"

"Exactly what you heard."

They both sat in silence for almost one minute.

"Please say something, you're killing me." She said.

"I – I, I don't know what to say."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked.

"I – I, I still don't know what to say."

"Derek, I know we hadn't planned this and I know you're thinking that we have a hard job and it would be hard for a child to cope with that, but you know what, JJ and Will make it work."

"Emily, I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." She said, with tears in her eyes. "I do. And I love you too."

"I know that."

"Derek, please tell me you're not going to leave me alone in this. Please. I can't handle it on my own, and neither I want to do this on my own. I want you. I need you. And, more importantly, our child needs you right now."

"Emily, I would NEVER walk away from you and I would never leave you alone in this. I want you too, and I want Katherine."

"Katherine?"

"Yeah, I like that name. You know, what if it's a girl?"

She smiled, cried, and hugged him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

They could hear the whole team clapping and cheering and also a cry... that obviously came from Jennifer.

They were having a baby...


	12. The smell of the rain

**A/N: Hey guys! So, last chapter had a little turn of events, huh? Well, this one is just... kinda cute! And it's really shorter than the last one. Hope you like it anyway. I did, and I had fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they really mean a lot! (:**

It was raining outside of their recently bought apartment. Derek was out with Reid and Garcia, and Emily was inside, by herself. She wasn't feeling very well and he insisted to stay, but she forced him to go and have fun. She was sitting on the window bench, looking as the rain drops fell.

Suddenly, the phone rang and she got up, slowly.

"Prentiss." She said, with a husky and tired voice.

"Em?"

"Oh, hey Jay-J."

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Not really. I feel nauseous. You know, pregnancy stuff."

"Oh, believe me, I remember. Is Derek taking care of you?"

"He's out with Penelope and Reid. I thought you were with them too."

"No, I didn't feel like going to a bar. So I'm at home, taking care of Henry. Will's on duty."

"Oh, tell Henry I said 'hello'."

"I will. Wait, are you there, alone, feeling sick?"

"Yeah..." she said with a guilty voice.

"I'll be right over."

"No, Jay-J, you need to stay there with Henry."

"I'll call a nanny. You need someone to be with you. You're my best friend and I'm not leaving you there, alone and sick!"

"Oh Gosh, ok."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone feeling incredibly guilty, but a little bit glad because she wouldn't have to be alone. She felt something roll over in her stomach.

"Calm down Katherine, please." She didn't know for sure if it was a girl yet, but she _knew_. Plus, she loved the name Derek had chosen. Katherine. It sounded nice.

She looked outside the window again. God, how she loved the rain. It looked beautiful and... romantic. She remembered her and Derek's first kiss.

"_Gosh, I'm so tired!" she said, throwing her bag on her desk._

"_Well, after that case, everyone's tired." Reid said._

"_Tell me about it!" JJ said, with a headache._

"_I'm going home!" Emily said, getting up._

"_Bye! See you tomorrow!" JJ, Morgan and Reid said._

_After she left, Derek realized she had forgotten her bag._

"_Emily?" he ran outside the bureau into the parking lot. It was raining and Emily was soaked._

"_Oh God, are you ok?" He said, giving her his coat._

"_Yeah, I was just looking for my car keys until I realized they were in the bag and..."_

"_You had forgotten the bag." He laughed._

"_Well, yes..." She laughed too._

"_That's so you."_

"_So 'me'?"_

"_Yeah. It's something only you would do, you know? Come here, in the rain, and than realize you forgot your bag."_

"_Yeah. What else is 'so me'?"_

"_The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you tease us all, your wild child phase pictures" He looked into her eyes. "The way you always have something intelligent to say, how you look so beautiful every single day..." He stroked her cheek and she smiled. "The way you make me wanna kiss you."_

_She bit her lip. He was telling her that he wanted to kiss her. He was standing there, without his coat, in the rain, soaking wet, stroking her cheek, saying he wanted to kiss her. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were down on her waist. She leaned in and he kissed her. Softly and caring at first, but it grew deeper and more passionate._

_They finally pulled away for air and both of them laughed. _

"_Bye Derek." Emily said, getting her bag and running to her car._

"_Emily?" he yelled._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I call you?"_

_She just smiled and got into her car._

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Katherine rolled over again.

"Ok honey, you're making me sick." She said to her own belly.

Outside looked really beautiful and she decided to go out for a walk. She walked around in the rain, with her hair pulled into a pony tail and Derek's coat from that night.

She was soaked, but smiling. The rain made her feel better. It made her feel happy. It made her feel loved. She was almost dancing in the rain when she got to her doorstep and found an angry JJ, soaking wet.

"Inside. Now!" She ordered.

Emily felt like a teenager caught doing something reckless and stupid, and was sure JJ was gonna give her a lecture, but she didn't care. It felt good.


	13. Throught Tears and Rain Drops

**A/N: Hey! Second chapter this week! That's rare... So, last chapter was really short! I think this one is not gonna be as short, but also not huge... I mean, it is huge, but not in the "long" kind of way. Well, no need to spoil it for you guys. **

**Hope you enjoy it anyway! (:**

"Emily, what were you thinking?" JJ said, giving her friend a blanket and helping her dry her hair.

"I don't know, I just... wanted to go out in the rain!"

"Weird people..." JJ mumbled.

"Hey! I can hear you!"

JJ turned the hair dryer on. "Now you can't."

Derek opened the door, finding his girlfriend and his friend arguing about the hair dryer's temperature. And obviously laughed.

"Can one of you explain me what the hell are you doing?" He grinned.

"I'm making her warm because she went out in the rain."

"You went out in the rain?" He asked, worried.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was nauseous, and lonely, and it looked so beautiful outside, and I just... missed you."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm here now."

"Am I the only one who has no clue on what's going on around here?" JJ said, with the hair dryer on her hand.

"Kinda, yeah..." Emily said, smiling.

"Ok. So, I'm leaving now, because, apparently, I'm not needed." She said, playfully.

"Oh Jay-J, you don't need go." Emily grabbed her friend's arm.

"Actually, I kinda have to. Will is gonna be home soon, and I have to pick Henry up, you know..."

"Oh, in that case, ok..." Emily smiled and walked JJ to the door.

"Take care, ok Miss "The rain makes me feel good"?

"Sure, mom!" Emily smiled.

"Hey, I thought I was the kid!"

"Whatever!" They both smiled and JJ walked away.

"So, you were in the rain?" Derek grinned as she closed the door.

"Yes." She smiled as he stood up and pressed her against him for a kiss.

"I have something for you." He said.

"Derek, you shouldn't have..."

"Hey, come on! We're having a kid together, it's time to stop being uncomfortable when I buy you things!" They both smiled.

"In that case, thank you. What is it?" She asked.

"I wasn't really out on a bar having drinks with Penelope and Reid. Come on, I'm gonna show you." He dragged her to the rooftop. It was raining and she was getting wet again. Like she cared...

"Derek, why are we here, in the rain?" She smiled and let the rain soak every inch of her.

"Emily, I love you. And I've come to realize that I love more than I have ever loved anybody in this world. Well, except for Katherine." They both smiled and she let out a tear. "And I look at JJ and LaMontagne and I see what they have, and I think that's something special. And I've always wanted to have that. With you, I know I do. And despite the fact that we have a hard job, I know we can raise Katherine well. It is because of that job that I know we can go throught anything. I can't stand the fact of losing you, Emily, and what scares me the most is that someday, it might happen. Hell, you were beaten up once and kidnapped last week. And I was there, I had to think of the worse case scenario. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.

"What? Derek, what the... what are you doing? Derek, get up!" She was catched off guard.

"Emily Prentiss, I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And I know you're probably thinking this is all about Katherine but it isn't, not at all. Katherine just helped me figure out my priorities in life and... you are the only one. I want to have a family with you, go to work with you, go to sleep in the same bed as you every night and wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

She didn't think. She didn't pause. She didn't even flinge. She just threw herself in his arms, started to cry and said "Yes!". He let out a breath of relieve and they kissed passionately.

"I love you!" She smiled throught the tears and rain drops that ran off her face.

"I love you too." He said, placing the ring on her finger. It was a silver ring, with a red diamond in it. It was beautiful and different. Exactly like her.

After a while standing in each other's arms on the rain, Emily let out an "Oh Gosh.", that was followed by an "I know exactly what you're thinking."

"We need tell our kids!" She said, smiling. "And our dads..." She laughed, remembering what he had said the night he asked her to move in with him.

"See, I knew exactly what you were thinking."

They both laughed and kissed again, while he rubbed her belly. Who cared about the could they were going to catch for standing for so long in the rain? And they could deal with the "family" later. Right now, they were dealing with the family that didn't involve air quotes.


End file.
